Pillow Talk For Beginners
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo is trying to come to terms with certain aspects of his relationship with Dee. Written for fic promptly. Set after Vol. 7.


**Title:** Pillow Talk

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** PG-15

**Setting:** Throughout the manga, including Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Ryo is trying to come to terms with certain aspects of his relationship with Dee.

**Word Count:** 1147

**Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Virile,' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"I don't get why it bothers you so much," Dee said as he lay draped half across Ryo on the bed in his apartment, both of them naked and sweaty after a round of awesome, in Dee's opinion, very energetic sex. "There's nothin' wrong with havin' an active and healthy sex life. We're both virile young guys with needs."

"I'm not!" Ryo objected, frowning up at the ceiling because lifting his head to look at Dee would have taken too much effort. He felt like all his bones had melted.

"You're not what? Young? Virile? Active?" Dee raised himself up on one elbow to leer into his lover's face. "Sexy? 'Cause from where I'm lyin', you're definitely that, and all the rest too."

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" Ryo trailed off, shaking his head. "What was the question?" His brain was still more than a little fogged by their recent activities and now Dee was insisting on having a conversation about… something, and getting him confused, which in his current condition was embarrassingly easy to do. He wasn't quite sure what they'd been talking about anyway; thoughts kept sliding out of his brain.

Dee rolled is eyes. "I said we're both virile young guys with needs, and you claimed you're not. I just wanted to know which part of my statement you don't agree with."

Ryo struggled to gather his wayward thoughts into some semblance of coherency. "Oh. Right. It's just, you might have needs, but I don't, or I didn't. I never used to be like this, not until you came along!" The words came out almost as a whine, which wasn't at all what Ryo had intended. "I used to go without for weeks, months even, and it never bothered me, but this was the third time this week and… that's just not me!"

"You're complainin' about havin' sex?" Far from being annoyed, Dee just looked amused, if his broad grin was anything to go by.

"Yes!" Ryo frowned, aware that was a lie. "No!" He shook his head and shoved one hand through sweat-damp hair. "I don't know!" He sounded easily as exasperated as he felt, but he wasn't sure if that was at Dee for asking the question or at himself for not having an answer.

"Or is it that you're complainin' about wantin' to have sex?" Dee studied Ryo's face with an unsettling intensity, waiting for his answer.

Ryo stared helplessly back at his partner, unable to put his tangled feelings into words.

Dee rolled off him, propping his head on his hand to gaze down at the man who meant everything to him. He brushed a lock of Ryo's honey-colored hair off the older man's forehead. "You're confused, I get it, and that's okay; this is all pretty new to ya, but… Babe, what you have to remember is that you spent more than ten years repressin' your natural urges. That's not healthy."

Ryo huffed a sigh. "I suppose, but still… three times in a week? That seems a lot to me."

"It's true some people want sex less often than others; Hell, I'd happily do it two or three times a day, but only if it was with you. You're the only one I want now. I still get myself off on the nights we're not together, usually more than once, 'cause just bein' around ya all day at work gets me all fired up and I gotta do somethin' about that or I can't think of anything else, but you… How often do ya jerk off? And do ya think about me when you're doin' it?"

"Deeeee!" Ryo's face flamed and he covered his blush with both hands.

"Nuh uh, no hidin'." Dee gently grasped Ryo's wrist, pulling his hand down and leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lover's lips. "I'm not tryin' to embarrass ya, but you need to get used to talkin' about sex, it's not somethin' to be ashamed about. Practically everybody does it, otherwise the human race would'a died out long ago. Instead, the population keeps increasin', and all those babies gotta come from somewhere. Or is it bein' with a man that bothers you?"

Looking up into Dee's green eyes, Ryo considered his partner's question. Before Dee, it was true that he'd repressed his desires, and yet that hadn't been because he thought being attracted to men rather than women was wrong, not as such. He'd just been afraid of what others would think of him, there was so much prejudice and discrimination against gay men and women, or anyone who didn't conform to what most of society considered normal, and he hadn't wanted to deal with all that. It had made him feel vulnerable so he'd forced himself to fit in, date girls, but without the physical attraction, he'd found sex uninspiring.

"No, it's not that. Being with you feels… right, but it's still taking some getting used to. I… I never really enjoyed sex, and even when I… um, took care of myself, it was more of a chore than a pleasure, something to get over and done with as quickly as possible." Ryo chewed his bottom lip for a moment. "I guess I've never really thought of myself as a sexual person, but now I think I'm starting to be and… it's a bit scary. Wanting sex makes me feel like I'm losing control of myself."

"You're not though; you're still in control, you can choose when to satisfy your needs and when to wait. Even if that sometimes means takin' a cold shower or thinkin' about somethin' else."

"I've been taking a lot of cold showers lately," Ryo admitted sheepishly.

"Instead of just jerkin' off?"

Ryo's blush deepened; Dee could read him so well. "Sometimes."

"Babe, there's nothin' wrong with takin' yourself in hand, you gotta know that."

"I do, but unlike you, I don't live alone. Mornings are a bit hectic, there isn't always time to… indulge myself, not with Bikky to get off to school."

Dee inclined his head, accepting the excuse. "Does sound like you're not gettin' enough though." He ran one hand down Ryo's side, over his hip and around to the front, where he found his lover already half hard. He squeezed gently and Ryo gasped, thrusting convulsively into Dee's hand. "That's what I thought. Yes or no?"

"Yes!"

"See? Definitely virile, not to mention sexy as all get out; now let's see what we can do about encouragin' an active and healthy sex life. Okay?"

Ryo nodded, surrendering himself to the inevitable; after all, why shouldn't he? It was what they both wanted, and didn't he deserve to enjoy being with the man he loved? Perhaps it was time he stopped worrying and just embraced the benefits of his increased sex drive. He very much doubted that Dee would complain.

.

The End


End file.
